To Forgive or Not to Forgive?
"To Forgive or Not to Forgive?" is a Season 4 thread written on April 12, 2015. Summary Full Text Grey Bergman: 'Lady Grey Bergman of the United Revolutionaries looked at all the rebels standing in front of her. All of her brave comrades were here, and she couldn’t help but notice how they were looking at her, Greg, and…the Warden. She wasn’t questioning why. She knew why, but hopefully, after some apologies, that could all change. She took a deep breath and began. “Okay, guys, listen up!” she said. “First, I wanted to thank you for gathering here because this is really important. As you all probably know by now, King Haddock has been paralyzed in battle a week ago, but what you probably don’t know is…what happened to cause that. And that’s why…the Warden herself…has agreed to step up and explain her side of the story.” She then turned to the demon behind her and nodded to her signaling her to begin. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''Rallying herself a final time, the Warden stepped forward, keeping her stance neutral, neither aggressive nor submissive. She merely stood and watched as the rebels cried out in shock, and some were even downright outraged. But eventually they quieted and the tension thickened as they waited for her to speak. '''I will spare any formalities or refined speech in speaking to you,'she said softly, but in a resonant, regretful voice that pierced everyone’s mind. '''The king is paralyzed and…the fault is my own. She dropped her gaze further.This action was not born of any malicious intent. I grew unstable. I had reason to believe that da–Stonegit was dead, when he was merely unconscious. I should have seen for myself before making any brash moves, but my rage got the better of me. I believed Haddock to be the cause of his supposed death, and…the result is as you know it. ' Lifting her chin, she said grimly,'The only thing I can offer in recompense is my apology…and, perhaps, your protection and my assistance in battle. I am…I am so sorry for what happened. I would change the past if I could.'Nala was unable to say any more. '''Vox Arnason: '''Vox had dealt with the loss of his King before, yet he found this harder to take in. Haddock was paralyzed… and now, unable to fulfill his duties, it was a burden worse than death. Haddock would rather have died. “If I may, everyone…” He stepped forward, facing the Warden. “If anyone should have reason to wish poorly on the Warden, I should think it to be myself. She jeopardized my relationship, and took my life while serving the Rebellion. The events that followed, in the pursuit of retrieving me from Hel, cost us much of our mental and emotional health, and there’s nothing she can do or say to change what she has done. However… she has shown to provide when needed. I can say with conviction that Tree and I…” He glanced down, taking note of the state of his arm… what was left of it, anyway. “Tree and I would have died in that battle. If not for the Warden, there would have been more casualties.” He took a step back, looking to his constituents. “We may have much to hate her for, and believe me when I say that I may never recover from what she did to me, but we have to consider our lives here and now.” '''Svied Jora-Maer: '''Svied listened to the young scout’s response. All the events he was talking about she was absent for. “I wasn’t too much involved much involving The Warden before the pit, but it was a mistake made during battle. She misjudged the state her friend was in and acted on it. I’ve seen it happen in the past; soldiers- enemies and friends. She’s sorry for how it turned out, and I forgive her.” She stepped back. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock was not too pleased to be going out of doors again, especially not while being carried by multiple guards. He grumbled more than once about it being undignified, to which Mera responded by patting him lightly on the cheek and crooning, “Glad to see you acting a bit like your old grouchy self.” She had basically been the one to whisk him away. He had had very little say in the matter. “Your people need to see you,” she told him after each and every one of his protests. “You can’t go hiding away forever, Sire Mopey Ass. We’re going outside and that’s that.” And the guards had listened to ''her rather than him. It was almost enough to make him stew again. But not quite. No, he was more of ashamed rather than angry that he would be seen amongst the other living rebels. The first person he saw was Svied, who stepped up to speak about… did he hear that right? Did she say ‘The Warden’? They couldn’t ''be talking about that! Good gods…''were they? And then his eyes caught sight of the non-human figure at the center of it all. “Mera,” he said, irritation finally rising. “What in the name of Tyr’s toenails is going on? Get her out of my -” “No,” Mera said. “She’s come to apologize.” “There will be no apology. She is dangerous. She cannot be -” “How about you shut up and listen,” Mera huffed in return, and directed the guards to take him toward Grey. It was at that moment Svied said, “I forgive her.” Haddock, rather than shutting up, shouted out, “Well I'' do not!” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit starred off in the Warden’s direction, and flinched only slightly when Haddock shouted. His head ducked to the ground. He couldn’t look at the Warden. Not because the sight of her made him angry, or sad, but simply because he knew how much it hurt to have someone you care about look at you with disappointment…he couldn’t put the Warden through that…what he had to say to her…it could not be done here. Stonegit turned his head a little to look at the King. His eyes only pleading. They were calm, and partially closed…but still pleading. Pleading that despite all that had been said and all that was true, that the King would find it in his heart to…well…Stonegit didn’t know. Everything Haddock was saying was justifiable…he just wished all this…just wasn’t. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg sighed and called out to Haddock. “Haddock, I know that it is difficult for you to accept but you have to believe me. She is truly sorry for what she’s done. You haven’t seen what I have. When she came to me and Grey, she was breaking down in grief over what she had done, to the point of tears. If that does not show regret, then I don’t what does.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“This isn’t the first time I have seen her in regret,” the king responded slowly. His eyes took in both Greg and the Warden in this response. “She has before expressed regrets… and then gone on to harm the same people. How is this any different than the last time?” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: It’s not, '''she murmured. She had remained silent throughout the discussion, eyes flicking back and forth between everyone. She hardly reacted when Greg revealed the depth of her guilt. The Warden had watched and listened. And now she spoke. '''It’s not, '''she continued, '''but you cannot afford to disbelieve me. Nor has there ever been a time when doing so has benefited you. Hate me if you will. But do not allow innocent lives to fall because of it. Do not keep my aid from these rebels. My mistakes carry greater weight than those of mortals but they are still mistakes, and I can still feel regret and pain for them. 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey sighed and turned to Haddock. She remembered their conversation not too long ago when he told her about what Nala had done to him in the past, especially when she possessed him, and now with her being the one to paralyze him, he had every reason known to man for not wanting to forgive. Then again, the Warden also had a point as well. She was a powerful demon, and with her on their side, they certainly had an advantage. “I’m not going to force you to forgive her, sir,” she whispered to him. “I could never do that. That’s something the two of you need to sort out if that day ever comes, but I think we need to consider having her on our side. I hate to bring this up, but you were almost murdered by that madwoman. If I didn’t get there in time…well…you know… She can provide an extra hand on the battlefield, which could help us protect you and your family while we’re out there.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“She can fight for Hel without joining our ranks,” Haddock said, slightly stubbornly, slightly subdued. 'Blunt Donz: '''Blunt sniffed from where he stood in the crowd, rubbing under his nose. “Eh, I guess you could look at it that way. Deals have been made with magic before, why not do it again? And if that fails then Miss Dragonesque Figure can cut us a deal don’t ya’ll think?” The statement was interrupted by a quiet tremor in the ground, and when the rebels turned, they saw Hel in her true, behemoth form standing in the distance. Blunt carefully walked forward to get a better look, his eyes widening slightly when he saw Hel clearly for the first time. Hel starred at all of them, giving Blunt a pointed look. Exhaling his breath quietly, Blunt’s knees quivered slightly, but then his eyes shifted back to the others. Hel squinted one eye, tilting her head. Swallowing, and for the first time actually realizing her power, Blunt could not help but sink to one, and then both knees. He slowly bent over, and placed his brow to the cobblestone of the dungeon yard. Hel lifted her chin, looking mildly satisfied with the result. ''“Did you say something…” ''she asked, looking at all the rebels. '''Greg Ericson: '“Greetings Hel.” He called out to the Goddess, actually happy to see her for once. “We were discussing Na-The Warden’s apology. King Stubborn Head over there is being quiet reluctant to accept it. He suggest she fight for you although not joining our ranks.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey gave an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You think you can go one day without the nicknames?” she asked Greg before turning to Hel. “Anyway, yes, Hel, what Greg said is true. We’re considering having the Warden fight for you but not join our ranks as it could be beneficial for all of us in battle and for the safety of King Haddock, his family, and those unable to fight.” '''Vox Arnason: '''Vox stared at Hel, never quite getting over the nerves that consumed him whenever he was in the presence of a god. He could feel his hand shaking uneasily, but spoke anyway. “We must also consider her methods. Most of you consider her possession… unorthodox, to say the least… but having been under her control, she kept me alive against an Eir.” He could see the disapproval on Haddock’s face, and it stung. Nothing good has come from his possession, and the last encounter with the Warden nearly cost him his life. He could do nothing but plead. “Haddo- my King, please, if you would just take into account the lives we have already lost through Walpurgisnacht and last weeks battle, and the lives that could have been spared had she been given the opportunity to defend us.” '''Svied Jora-Maer: '“He has a point, Your Majesty.” Svie∂ responded, “She could potentially save us from total defeat. The armies the other deities have are huge and we’re nearly outnumbered as it is. We could use all the help we can get.” 'Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''Nalaagura was tempted to curl her lip at the goddess but she refrained. Hel could potentially get her out of a bind with the rebels. She absolutely refused to meet the king’s accusatory stare, looking anywhere but at his hazel eyes. '''Hel: '''Hel huffed. ''“Get off the ground you oaf,” ''she said to Blunt. ''“I looks like you’re alone in your gratitude…” Hel’s throat grumbled slightly with thought. “I have made a decision…regarding my granddaughter, and all of you.” she drew a breath, and then stopped her foot. Oddly though the ground did not shake, but sank slightly, and there was deep rumbling from bellow the ground. “I have created you a home under the dungeon…it stretches from here to the mountain yonder.” “Know my children that I am still hurt, and angered by your treachery, so I have decided against storing you peacefully in my domain. However…you fought bravely, and some of you are grateful…so I have also decided not to have you fight in anymore battles between us gods…” Hel faced the Warden. “No person an enemy of these children may enter these grounds, and it is your job to see to it that it stays that way Nala. You all will only be safe if you stay in the dungeons hold, or its outer grounds. There is plenty of room for you to make new homes both above and under the earth. You can venture out, but I cannot guarantee your safety if you do. Put as much distance between your Warden guard as you like. But she must stay here to protect the sanctuary I have made for you.” '' '''Cairbe: '“We came here to fight, and we will fight to the bitter end if we have to!” Cairbre protested. “I’m not going to sit around and wait for this war to be over!” Svied affirmed. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock snorted. His words, however, were much calmer than they would have been a month ago… even a week ago. “As much as I admire brave individuals willing to stand amongst their comrades,” he said, “to continue fighting would be nothing but foolery. Ragnarok is a war of the gods. Humankind have been coerced into fighting the battle of deities. ''We have no good reason to be at war ourselves. “Why continue fighting when it is not necessary? What good cause do we have to be in this war? ‘We don’t like Odin’s men’? ‘We don’t want to die’? Those are poor reasons. There is no purpose to such carnage.” Haddock shook his head. “We would not be sitting around and waiting for a war to be over out of an avoidance of responsibility; we would be saving our lives and avoiding completely unnecessary violence on our own end. “Sure, we came here to fight. It was because we were contracted to Hel and we didn’t want to die. This option Hel gives us allows us to fulfill our goddess’ bargain… and to reach the goal of not dying. “I am not going to watch the people I care about so much, whom I have tried to watch and provide over since we broke out of the Grounded Dungeon, perish away. Many times I have failed to help my people when I became too violent, or when I became too hot-headed to see the right, wiser path. I am not going to make such a temperamental decision now. I may have failed in the past as a leader, but hopefully, what I say now is something that can be for the best of all. “We comply with Hel. First because she is a goddess and we have no choice or chance against a being so far greater than ourselves. And secondly, it is because she is providing for us. She is giving us far more than I expected we would have come out with at the end of Ragnarok. While once I expected that I would see every one of you die, one by one, on the battlefield… now… now you will all be safe. “The Warden as the guard is something I don’t desire, but my soul is given to the goddess Hel.” He bowed his head. “I do not dispute it. Though I will,” and he looked right at the demon, “ask to speak to the Warden alone. “So I wish for no protests. No disturbances. No insubordination. No leaving the premises of the grounds below us. “I thank you, Hel, for your most generous offer, with the very bottom of my heart.” 'Hel: 'Hel watched the King as he spoke, and her anger cooled. At first that same hurt feeling had twisted up inside her. Did these humans not realize they had done their part? Did they not realize that their wages were paid and that there was no more need for blood? Why just why couldn’t they see that everything she was doing was through love despite her gruff exterior. But upon Haddock speech she calmed. “You are welcome…Gareth. I like the way you broke that down.” '' ''“Now then…it is time. I have to…” Hel paused, swallowing once. “Let you go,” the huge form tossed its head. “None of you are sworn to me anymore…not by contract at least. Your choices are your own. To stay in the haven I have made or venture out into danger. To stay aligned to me or to seek out another god, the choice is yours. But I cannot force you to do anything more. Good bye dearest…children.” she said after only a moments hesitation. “Hel!” Tornpik suddenly called, running to the front of the crowd and then continuing to run towards her. “Chill out dude,” Hel said to him, stopping him in his tracks. “No need for dramatics, just spit out what you need to say.” Tornpike hesitated. “I want to go…” he said. “I want to go with you…to hel…” Hel looked away. “No Tornpike, I’m punishing all of you by making you stay here.” Tornpike shook his head. “No you’re not. You gave us land protected from gods. An underground kingdom, one that has food and water no doubt, you saved us on more than one occasion and brought companions back from the dead. Hel you’v always pretended to punish us or make life hard but in reality you were always keeping us alive and I…” he hesitated. “And I don’t know why some still call out against you. It wasn’t perfect…but you always did what was right by us.” he carefully got on his knees. “I want to go to hel, I want to see your home, I want to see my home…the one I would have when I die.” Hel starred at the man in silence. “Look to the sky child.” she said seriously, and Tornpike looked up, two rain drops falling on his eyes and making him blind. “And now…stay here with your companions Tornpike.” Tornpike ducked his head. “Yes goddess,” he said quietly, and then backed away. Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:The Warden Category:Greg Ericson Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Blunt Donz Category:Svie∂ Jóra Mær Category:Cairbre Category:Hel Category:Vox Arnason Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second